Garth von Buchholz
| death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet, short story writer, playwright, non-fiction writer, critic, columnist | genre = poetry, dark fiction, horror fiction, speculative fiction, gothic fiction, genre fiction, drama | movement = | influences = Edgar Allan Poe, William Blake, Flannery O'Connor, William Peter Blatty, Stephen King, | website = http://vonbuchholz.com }} Garth A. von Buchholz is a Canadian poet, fiction and non-fiction author, and playwright. Life Youth and education Buchholz was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, and grew up in Winnipeg, Montreal, Quebec and Vancouver, British Columbia. He earned an undergraduate arts degree at the University of Winnipeg in 1994 and started his graduate studies in English Literature at the University of Manitoba in 1995. Career He began his career in print publishing as a writer and editor in 1988, and then later launched a new career in web publishing in the mid-1990s when he started an Internet research and publishing company called Global Island. He earned his Certified Usability Analyst credentials from Human Factors International Human Factors International certificates and has worked as a website communications manager for Investors Group (IGM Financial) and as the earliest corporate web manager for the city of Winnipeg. As a creative writer, his works include a book of poetry called Mad Shadows that was published in 2010. His plays include Land of Milk and Honey, which was professionally workshopped in 1994 by the Manitoba Association of Playwrights at Prairie Theatre Exchange. His poetry and short stories have been published in many print and online journals. In addition to his literary writing, von Buchholz has written numerous arts and entertainment reviews as a professional journalist and critic for several newspapers and magazines, such as Maclean's magazine, Prairie Fire, The Globe and Mail and Dance Magazine. He was dance critic from 1990 to 2004 for the Winnipeg Free Press, where he also reviewed plays, films, music, art, and books. He is credited as a writer in several non-fiction books, such as The Encyclopedia of Manitoba (2007), Return of the Raven (2009),http://www.horrorbound.com/readarticle.php?article_id=82 (2009) and Horror Prodigies and Legends (2010). Currently, he is a book reviewer for the New York Journal of Books New York Journal of Books reviewer page in New York City. In 2009, he produced the Edgar Allan Poe 200 Project,Edgar Allan Poe 200 Project a popular online resource celebrating the 200th anniversary of the birth of 19th century author Edgar Allan Poe. In 2010, he founded Poe International,Poe International an international social network for fans of Poe and his literary works. In 2010, he founded a new quarterly literary magazine of dark poetry, Dark Eye Glances,[http://darkeyeglances.com/masthead/ Dark Eye Glances masthead] which published its first issue in June 2010. Von Buchholz is a board member of Ballet Victoria Ballet Victoria and a former board member of Canadian Culture Online (Culture.ca), the University of Winnipeg's Global College and Arts and Cultural Industries of Manitoba Inc. Publications Poetry *''The Dance / Dancing''. Whitby, ON: Plowman, 1989. *''13 Dark Poems''. Von Buchholz Books, 2008, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9811753-0-0 (preview).Garth von Buchholz, 13 Dark Poems, Google Books. Web, June 2, 2019. *''Mad Shadows: Dark poetry''. Black Sun Poetry, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9811753-4-8 Mad Shadows: Dark Poetry by Garth von Buchholz, Goodreads. Web, June 2, 2019. * The Song of Songs: Performance poetry. Von Buchholz Books, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9811753-2-4 Ths Song of Songs, Lulu.com. Web, June 2, 2019. Plays *''The Four Sided Triangle: A drama in one act''. Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 1988. *''Miracle Revival Meeting: A short play for three actors''. Toronto: Playwrights Canada, 1991; Von Buchholz Books, 2010. *''Enter the Fool''. Toronto: Playwrights Union of Canada, 1993. * Land of Milk and Honey. Victoria, BC: Von Buchholz Books, 2010. Non-fiction ;as Garth A. Buchholz *''FastFacts on Alcohol'' (with Gerry S. Kaplan). [Winnipeg, MB: Drug and Alcohol Awareness and Information Unit, Alcoholism Foundation of Manitoba, 1995. *''FastFacts about Drugs'' (with Gerry S. Kaplan). [Winnipeg, MB: Drug and Alcohol Awareness and Information Unit, Alcoholism Foundation of Manitoba, 1996. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = au:Garth Buchholz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 2, 2019. Anthologized *''Horrotica Magazine Anthology'' (edited by Larry D. Scheerer). CreateSpace, 2012. *''Horrible Disasters'' (edited by Larianne Barnard). CreateSpace, 2013. *''Horror Addict's Guide to Life'' (edited by Dan Watson). CreateSpace, 2015. *''Kill Switch'' (edited by Dan Shaurette). 2019. Except where noted, anthology information courtesy Amazon.com.Garth von Buchholz, Amazon.com. Web, June 2, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References *Boyer, David (2010). Horror Prodigies and Legends, Whitmore Publishing Company. *VonBuchholz.com "About Garth von Buchholz". *Shore, Randy. "Happy 200th Birthday to a Madman Genius." Vancouver Sun, January 18, 2009. Notes External links ;Poems *"Newcastle Island and the Irrelevance of Stars" ;Prose *Reviews by Garth von Buchholz, New York Journal of Books ;Books *Garth von Buchholz at Amazon.com ;About *Garth von Buchholz Official website. ;Etc. *Contentology.com *International Edgar Allan Poe Society *Dark Eye Glances Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Winnipeg